everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Twinklestar
Stella Twinklestar is the affectionate and sweet daughter of the Little Star from the English lullaby "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". She's a Neutral, since she doesn't really know what her destiny is. Character Personality Well... Stella is a very, very affectionate person. She will always try to make people feel comfortable around her and she will succeed. Stella is also very cuddly, giving regular hugs to her friends when she's happy or when she notice one of them feels sad. Anyway, She is someone who lives life to the full and never worries to much. Stella also loves to eat sweets and particularly likes candy canes. You could also say she is a scatterbrain, because she doesn't really care about "material" things and prefers to focus on "spiritual" matters. She's a star, after all ! The thing is... maybe Stella should care more about "material things" because sometimes she forgets very important informations. You can often see her wandering in the corridors because she has forgotten where she is supposed to go ! Though, Stella doesn't care and say that forgetting things isn't a problem. She also smiles a lot and sometimes laughs for reasons nobody understand. Stella is very friendly and she sometimes declare random people as her friend. Yes, she can be a bit awkward, but she is very kind and she is totally harmless... she only have good intentions towards people. She's just a bit clumsy and she tends to take refuge in her dreams. Since she is insomniac, Stella never sleeps and she is always a bit somnolent in the daytime. It's not rare that she doesn't answer immediately to a question you ask her, or answer off track. Stella also wants to light up people's life and heart and always try to bring them happiness. Sometimes, when she wants to say something, she doesn't find the right word and it's one of the only moments when she gets angry... and it's more frustration that anger. Stella doesn't care about material things, which imply she doesn't like school. She just finds it useless, plus she forgets half of her class hours. And she is absent at half of her classes. So... no, Stella doesn't like school. One of the things she likes most is going at night in the school yard to admire stars. It reminds her home. Stella is also a very sensitive person, who will care about the others' feelings. If she sees someone sad, her first instinct will be to comfort him/her. Some of her friends nickname her Starry or Stellie. Appearance Stella, since she loves to eat candies, has a quite plump figure and a round face. She has straight shoulder-length blonde hair and shining blue eyes. When she smiles, it lights all her face up. Stella also slightly glows, but you notice it only in the dark. She has a soft voice who tends to put others to sleep. When she starts singing, you just can't help but fall asleep. Stella often wears blue loose dresses with golden stars prints. She also have little star-shaped gold earrings and a necklace with a star-shaped gold pendant. Fairy tale – Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How the Story Goes https://allnurseryrhymes.com/twinkle-twinkle-little-star/ Relationships Family Stella doesn't know how she's born. When she's not at school, she lives in the sky with her mom (well, actually the star she calls her mom.) Did you really expect Stella to have a real family ? Stella and her "mom" get along pretty well but they don't see each other often, since our little star spends a lot of time a school. There is also Stella's absent-mindedness who worries her "mom" a lot. Stella keeps telling her she's okay, but still... it doesn't reassure her mom. Friends Stella is friends with everyone ! Pet Stella has a pet rabbit named Silver Romance Stella hasn't found love yet. Enemies Do you really imagine Stella having enemies ? Trivia *"Stella" is the Latin word for "star". *If Stella was an official character, she'd be portrayed by the actress Chloë Moretz. *Stella's pet rabbit refers to the "Moon Rabbit". (you see, moon... and stars...) *Stella is left-handed *Stella keeps a journal when she tells each of her dreams. Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Category:Neutrals